


Пафосно стоять насмерть круто только в кино

by Denshi_Alpha



Category: Gintama
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Gen, Unhappy Ending, What-If
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:00:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,366
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22484530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denshi_Alpha/pseuds/Denshi_Alpha
Summary: Что случилось бы, если б Шинпачи никогда не познакомился с Гинтоки.





	Пафосно стоять насмерть круто только в кино

Поспешишь – людей насмешишь. Быстро только блох ловят. Эрудированный Шинпачи в другой ситуации мог бы вспомнить ещё дюжину пословиц и поговорок о вреде спешки, но не сейчас, когда он проспал работу. Такого с ним почти никогда не случалось, к обязанностям он всегда относился предельно серьёзно. Но прошлым вечером вышел журнал, где брали интервью у Оцу-чан, и Шинпачи полночи провёл, заучивая все её слова наизусть. А с утра, когда зазвонил будильник, Шинпачи закрыл глаза всего на минуточку... и проснулся спустя час.

Именно потому ему теперь приходилось собираться на работу быстро и тихо, чтобы не разбудить пришедшую под утро сестру. Однако скорость и тишина, похоже, были взаимоисключающими понятиями, и Шинпачи каждый раз вздрагивал, когда натыкался на столы, ронял в ванной зубную щётку или на кухне – чайную ложку. Ведь любой громкий звук мог разбудить сестру, и тогда Шинпачи прямая дорога в травмпункт.  
Но каким-то образом собраться ему всё же удалось. На работу Шинпачи прибежал запыхавшись и с опозданием. Хозяин кафе был недоволен. Впрочем, этот злобный старикан всегда был недоволен, но теперь он принялся ругать Шинпачи с особым энтузиазмом.

– Где тебя черти носят? Тут утром такое было! Какой-то кучерявый тип напал на уважаемых господ аманто! А ты дрых дома, болван!  
– Зачем напал? – поинтересовался Шинпачи. Он не стал упоминать очевидное – что от него в драке всё равно толку особого бы не было. И уж за ту жалкую зарплату, что ему платят в кафе, он не полез бы разнимать дерущихся, даже если бы нападали на амантовского посла.  
– Из-за несчастного парфе! Чуть всё кафе мне не разнёс, самурай хренов!  
– Самурай? – переспросил Шинпачи. Хотя времена самураев и были в прошлом и теперь не осталось людей, живущих по правилам чести, это слово всё ещё чем-то отзывалось в душе Шинпачи.  
– С деревянным мечом, вот умора! Катаны запретили, так он игрушку на пояс повесил, – с издёвкой пояснил хозяин кафе.  
Шинпачи аж передёрнуло от отвращения. Старик пресмыкается перед аманто и хвалит новые порядки, а ведь когда-то уважал и самураев. Как же непостоянны люди... Его размышления прервал подзатыльник.  
– Долго стоять ещё будешь? Начинай работать, я не собираюсь тебя весь день сказочками развлекать!  
Шинпачи со вздохом приступил к своим обязанностям.

~

Рабочий день, как всегда, тянулся невероятно медленно. После работы Шинпачи пришлось ещё и на пару часов задержаться – в качестве компенсации за опоздание с утра. Домой он плёлся медленно, чувствуя себя выжатым, как лимон. Когда Шинпачи проходил мимо почтового отделения, ему на глаза попалась доска объявлений. Главным элементом на доске был плакат "Шинсенгуми разыскивают" с портретом опасного преступника. Шинпачи заметил слова «мятежник» и «государственный переворот» и заинтересовался. Изображённый на плакате террорист совсем не был похож на карикатурные, стереотипичные образы противников сёгуната, тиражируемые телевидением. Серьёзный взгляд этого человека, казалось, заглядывал прямо в душу и мотивировал на подвиги.

«Кацура Котаро», – прочитал Шинпачи. – «Бывшая ключевая фигура движения Джои, ныне мятежник, вероятно, готовящий государственный переворот. Подозревается в террористических актах против сёгуната. Вооружён и опасен. Если у Вас есть информация о местонахождении этого преступника, звоните по горячей линии Шинсенгуми».

Поддавшись внезапному порыву, Шинпачи опасливо огляделся и оторвал от плаката кусок с номером телефона. Ему не хотелось, чтобы Шинсенгуми поймали этого человека. Он сам удивился такому нелогичному поступку, но времени анализировать причины не было, и он поспешил домой, пока ему не попало за порчу официального плаката.

Сестры дома уже не было, но она оставила Шинпачи заботливо накрытую полотенцем тарелку омлета. Шинпачи с тоской посмотрел на жалкую кучку обгорелых яиц, выбросил их и приготовил себе нормальный ужин. В тишине есть было скучно, Шинпачи включил телевизор и чуть не подавился от удивления – на экране возник тот самый Кацура Котаро, который был на плакате. Вот это совпадение!

Шинпачи перестал жевать и прислушался к репортажу. Журналистка бодро вещала об очередном теракте, в котором подозревается Кацура, и о безуспешных попытках Шинсенгуми его поймать: «Его называют неуловимым, и Кацура-сан уже стал чем-то вроде городской легенды». Шинпачи не отрываясь смотрел на экран, где мелькали расплывчатые кадры из камер наблюдения, которым удалось хоть на секунду запечатлеть Кацуру.

– Вот оно! – прошептал Шинпачи. Вот человек, который и в нынешнее смутное время остаётся самураем. Борьба против аманто, поработивших Эдо, ношение оружия, заметная даже на статичных мутных картинках аристократичность – всё свидетельствовало о том, что Кацура-сан человек необычный. Новости переключились на другую тему, но в мыслях Шинпачи был только его новый кумир. Да, именно для таких дел должен жить самурай! Шинпачи сын своего отца и наследник додзё, он был рождён не для грязной работы в жалком кафе. Шинпачи решил завтра же найти Кацуру и стать его учеником.

~

Принять решение было гораздо легче, чем его осуществить. Шинпачи хотел уволиться с работы, но подумал, что сестра этого явно не одобрит. Так что у него было совсем мало времени для поисков Кацуры. Только вечерами Шинпачи мог ходить по городу в надежде случайно наткнуться на своего героя. Он был уверен, что раньше или позже ему повезёт – иначе и быть не может, он заслуживал того, чтобы его жизнь повернулась к лучшему.

Так что, когда наконец он увидел в толпе издалека Кацуру, Шинпачи был готов. Он, не привлекая к себе внимания, тихо крался за лидером Джои по улицам квартала Кабуки, выжидая подходящего момента, когда можно будет заговорить с ним. Шинпачи свернул за угол вслед за объектом наблюдения, и тут его внезапно прижали к стене, а у горла оказалось лезвие катаны. Шинпачи оказался лицом к лицу с Кацурой.

– Зачем ты следил за мной? – спросил он Шинпачи.  
– Я хочу вступить в Джои! – выпалил Шинпачи. Вообще у него была заготовлена и более пафосная фраза на этот случай, но холодный металл в непосредственной близости от его артерии и ещё более холодный металл в голосе Кацуры заставил его позабыть красивые слова. Но по крайней мере Кацура убрал катану и перестал размазывать Шинпачи по стенке.  
– Нашему движению не нужны дети, – отрезал Кацура. Такого Шинпачи не предусмотрел.  
– Я не ребёнок! Я сын самурая, я тоже хочу сражаться за нашу страну! – сказал он, чувствуя в своём голосе умоляющие нотки.

Кацура замер. Шинпачи показалось, что тот вспомнил что-то ужасное, но когда Кацура опять заговорил, голос его был спокоен.  
– Тебе сейчас сколько? Пятнадцать, не больше. Сколько раз ты уже убивал?  
Шинпачи хотел возразить, что ему шестнадцать, но Кацура не дал ему и слова вставить: – Нисколько, я вижу по твоим глазам. Джои не детский сад. Нам нужны люди, готовые убивать и умирать. Скоро мы планируем взорвать Терминал. Смог бы ты это сделать?  
– Я... – начал Шинпачи и замолчал. Первым импульсом было согласиться – Терминал символ аманто в их городе, это здание возвышалось в самом центре и, казалось, с оскорбительным символизмом втыкалось в небо над Эдо. Если взорвать Терминал, мощь аманто в городе явно пошатнётся. Но с другой стороны, что будет со всеми людьми, работающими там? Да и вообще, Шинпачи как-то привык видеть зеркальный пик Терминала, притягивающий к себе взгляд своей чуждой архитектурой.  
– Так я и думал, – Кацура по-своему истолковал молчание Шинпачи. – Иди домой, мальчик. И не преследуй меня больше.

~

После встречи с Кацурой какое-то время Шинпачи был на него смертельно обижен. Как можно было не оценить порыв его души? Как можно было послать его домой, как несмышлёного ребёнка? Но, всё обдумав, Шинпачи пришёл к выводу – неудивительно, что ему не поверили так сразу. Он должен доказать, что достоин быть в Джои, что он не мальчишка, а взрослый человек.

Случай доказать это представился неожиданно и ужасно. Шинпачи вернулся домой с работы и обнаружил дом пустым, сестры нигде не было. Лишь на столе лежала короткая записка о том, что её забирают работать в инопланетном борделе за долги. Конечно, первой мыслью Шинпачи было, что нужно её спасти. Но второй мыслью – что, если он сумеет это сделать, то определённо впечатлит Кацуру и тогда станет если не правой рукой лидера Джои, то по крайней мере первым его учеником.

Шинпачи пошёл в подвал и достал припрятанную там катану отца.

~

– Кацура-сан, глядите, тут труп!  
Кацура недовольно посмотрел на говорящего. Конечно, труп. Только что они разгромили гнездо амантовского порока и освободили захваченных этими чудовищами женщин, трупы тут повсюду.  
– Это человек, но не из наших. Его, кажется, ещё до нас убили, посмотрите.  
Кацура вздохнул. Кого волнуют трупы, они уже не оживут, даже если он на них посмотрит.  
– Надо же, совсем ребёнок...  
– Это неважно, собирай наших и уходим! – приказал Кацура. Рядовой член Джои коротко поклонился и убежал выполнять приказ. Кацура мельком взглянул на труп, о котором ему сказали. Он показался ему смутно знакомым – эти очки, синие хакама... Наверное, потом, когда будет время подумать, Кацура вспомнит, где он видел этого пацана. Но сейчас нужно было установить бомбы, чтобы перед уходом взорвать здание.


End file.
